


Scary

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [197]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie wants to recruit Wes's aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary

Hobbie leaned back on the overstuffed chair and put his feet up on the little stool set in front of it. He sighed and rubbed his stomach, “I think I might pop a button.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything, but yeah, you probably will.” Wes grinned and dodged the decorative pillow that his friend tossed at his head. “Hey, I was going to add that I probably will as well. I haven’t eaten like this since the last time I was home.”

“We should recruit your aunt to join the Rebellion. We could use her cooking for morale.” Hobbie always looked serious, so Wes wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“Put my aunt into mortal danger just so we can have better food? Hobbie! That’s horrible.” Wes glanced toward the dining room where his parents were still sitting and chatting with the rest of his family. “Don’t let my mother hear you say things like that or you’ll be in big trouble.”

“Am I supposed to be afraid of your mother?” Hobbie sat up a little so he could glance at the woman in question, “She doesn’t look that scary.”

Wes shook his head, “Poor, simple Hobbie, don’t you know that it’s those kind of woman that you need to fear the most? She seems sweet and innocent, but she kept me in check for more than ten years.”

“Good point. So I won’t mention the idea around your mother.” Hobbie leaned back in the chair again, still rubbing his stomach.

“Excellent decision. You don’t even want to know what she did to me when I made that suggestion to my aunt.” Wes shuddered dramatically and then laughed at Hobbie’s confused look. “What? You don’t think I’ve tried to convince my aunt to come back with me before? Just wait until tomorrow morning when she makes breakfast flipcakes.”

 


End file.
